The present invention relates to a shaft assembly which includes coaxial shafts disposed in a telescopic relationship.
A shaft assembly having shafts which are disposed in a telescopic relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,574. This known shaft assembly includes a bushing for transmitting torque between the shafts. The bushing is disposed in sliding engagement with side surfaces of grooves disposed in an outer shaft. The bushing is also disposed in sliding engagement with projections on the inner shaft.